<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditionally by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779398">Unconditionally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, I Love You, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian relationship drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After they get back from the Gas station,  Harper and Abby curl up in bed to talk about everything that's happened and reminiscent about their first introduction to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconditionally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unconditionally </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Happiest Season)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By: PhenomenalBrat </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. " Harper was apologizing for probably the 10th time as we lay curled up under the sheets on her bed. It had gotten so late by the time we made it back that we had simply crept past the chaos to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head rest on her chest and the steady beat of her heart told me that the earlier panic she had felt had passed to the extent that she seemed much more able to breathe and rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harper, you've said that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I just-I was awful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harper-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No just- just you've been so patient. You put up with this and I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I put up with it cause I love you. And I'm- I'm not even mad. I was just worried.  You didn't- You didn't seem like yourself at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby couldn't find any other way to put it. She had meant it when she told Riley that Harper was like a totally different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't felt like myself." Harper admitted. "I mean, I have and I haven't.  Its- it's like I've just been stepping back into old boxes and jumping through old hoops. That- that doesn't excuse me hurting-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. You didn't- you didn't mean too." Abby instantly moved to quell Harper's self recrimination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Abby-I- that does not make it okay. This was all because I lied!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looked at Harper, moving and sitting up so they could talk face to face. "I've been thinking about everything," Abby paused,  choosing her words carefully, "You're- you grew up thinking that who you are was, I don't know, unworthy or something. I lost my parents but I never- I never had to question if they would love me or not. I- I'm so sorry you had to feel like that all these years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper stared at Abby for a moment and her face showed the myriad of thoughts and emotions she felt. "You always see the best in people. That's one of the things I love about you. You're way too gracious with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The perks of me loving you are quite something aren't they." Abby joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I have you at hello?" Harper asked as the mood became less heavy for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably even earlier. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <b>.              .             .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(The day they met)- Half price book Store</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby couldn't really say she hated or liked this store. It had a messy and weird kind of charm to it that she appreciated at times but the place also was both too quiet and too loud at times; There was also the disorganized set up to the place but on some days that was part of the fun of being here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>45 minutes had passed since she wondered inside searching for a copy of 'Island of Mercy' after a friend insisted she read it since that actress she liked did the audio book for it. She also found herself absent mindedly leafing through shelves for the Dionne Brand novel called 'In another Place, Not Here.' If nothing else she figured that she at least wanted to see if the books were as good as she had heard. A copy of the Lesbian Karma Sutra and a new book about animal care already sat discretely tucked in her hand as she moved through the store. She had needed a couple of the Karma Sutra since her ex took her copy and never returned it over a year ago. Even the one time post break up that they had drunkenly hooked up had not compelled reconciliation from either of them aside from a kind of loose tentative friendship which did not seem to extend to returning Abby's book or sweater or mini back massager. Truth be told though,  the massager has been a gift for Kandi's birthday, so it wasn't really Abby's anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If there was one thing Abby was sure that she needed to steer clear of in the next few months anyways, It was a relationship. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The universe had a sense of humor though. As she stepped in the next aisle of books, she noticed at the opposite end of the aisle a strikingly beautiful brunette. She'd seen the woman in the store a few times before actually. They had never spoken but they noticed each other or at least Abby had noticed her. They were like ships that passed each other, gliding around but never touching.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn't looking of course but the other woman moved with a confusing mix or confidence and caution. Her blue skinny jeans and tank top and button up shirt that was only partially buttoned gave a very familiar vibe. Abby definitely wasn't looking though. She was just there to look for books.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excuse me." In the end the other woman spoke first, " I hate to bother you, I just- I'm a little lost."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby realized She had been so caught up in thinking about the other woman that she had completely missed the fact that they were practically standing next to each other now. " Oh. I- yeah."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Harper by the way. I'm Harper." Harper introduced herself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For a second Abby could have sworn Harper was checking her out. " Abby." She answered. " So what are we looking for?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The swelling mix of noise and silence in the store was drowned out then as an exciting and unexpected new chapter opened for Abby.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .              .               .             .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Present)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had been working up the guys to talk to you, you know. It took me awhile.  I didn't want to scare you away or make you uncomfortable. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could never."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby had laid back to rest her head on Harper's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could. I would never want to. You make me feel like myself- like who I really am, not- not who they think I'm-" Harper's tone shifting towards much more serious ground again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not that great." Abby deflected self depricatingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you could of fooled me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence overtook the room for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harper?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to do in the morning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just wake up beside you. Take care of you and whatever chaos my family brings in the morning we'll be ready for...together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I told you lately that I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know.  I love you too. Even on days when you're a mess, I still love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper teared up then. It occured to Abby how rarely her girlfriend had heard those words growing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still feel like I should make this whole crappy week up to you too. You're way too perfect. I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby turned in the bed a little, rolling to straddle Harper and leaning in to kiss her, and sooth her worry. It was soft, warm and breathtaking and they both momentarily paused to breath the other one in before pulling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You don't give yourself enough credit.  The Harper I know and fell in love with, is a beautiful, brilliant, kind hearted soul. You're more than the sum of a few bad choices."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise, I'm never gonna hurt you like that again. Who knows, maybe I'll finally go see that therapist like I've been saying for the past few months."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby thought about that for a moment. "Yeah. Going to one really helped me when my parents passed. It's really like a 90 minute rant session that clears and clarifies your mind." She trailed off not wanting to deep dive into a different subject about her parents at this hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Abby-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, it's okay. Everything will be here in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the morning" Harper agreed as she pulled Abby closer to snuggle up. Abby had simply chosen to use Harper as a full body pillow at that point as honestly that was exactly what both wanted as they drifted off to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for reading.  Leave kudos, complaints, Questions of comments below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>